My Cullen
by Sirius.Is.Not.Dead1989
Summary: Bella is a student. Edward a cruel teacher. Of course they get kinky. SMUT eventually, you have been warned. Allhuman. E/B. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_Mr Cullen bent me over m__y table and his hot breath tickled me, as he whispered: „You have been a very bad girl, Miss Swan. I think you must be punished..." The last word was merely a breath, but I understood in anyway. A pleasent shiver ran through me. He was behind me, pressed his body into mine and I could feel his arousal very clearly. He was huge. Somehow he sensed my discovery and moved his hip slightly, so that his lap was pressing against my ass. God, I thought I was gonna faint into his arms. Slowly be began to rock his hip back and forth, still holding both of my hands in one of his, behind my back....._

Ok just stop there a minute? How did it all come to this? How did I end up in an empty classroom with the most cruel teacher in the world, having dirty thoughts about him? I mean I don't even like him, I really don't. It's all Rosalies and Alice fault. Those bitches cost me years of my life. Sometimes I wonder why I am friends with them, like today....

It was a normal Tuesday afternoon. Well as normal as it can get at Folks High, when you have maths with Mr Cullen (add a creepy horror music theme here) last. Did I mention he is the most cruel teacher in the world? I did? Right, doesn't hurt to say it again. He is also an asshole. He is one of the kind, who lets half of the class sit in detention for doing nothing! _Nothing_ at all! Maybe talking, but that's normal, isn't it? So he is an asshole, cruel teacher and made my life hell today. Did I forget something....? Oh right back to the story. The weird thing is, that he actually had a good day, ... for him that means there was no detention for half of the class (just for me, hurray!). He just glared at us, gave us a writing assigment and sat goomily (he does that often, this guy is such an emo) behind his desk. And I was quite happy about that, I love writing and stuff so I dared, I **really** dared to .....wait for it.....look out of the window- I know it's shocking, isn't it? I really **don't** know what came over me...I mean serves me right the detention, I know...(Can you here the sarcasm?!)...**what the hell?** I just _looked_ out of the window, and he gave me detention**! For looking out of the window...**I already said he's an asshole, right?

So fate has it, I am the only one with detention today. I don't know when that did happen last, I can't remember. Besides that this is fucking unfair (me being the only forced to stay at school) it wouldn't be that bad, cause like I said, we're all used to it anyway.

So back to my statement: Rose and Alice are bitches! They made me think such .... _weird _things. I came out of the classroom, nothing particular in mind and happy with my life (besides the detention that is) and then they tackled me. Who? Rose and Alice, the girlfriends from hell, of course.

Alice started: "Oh God that's like so hot! You being alone with Mr. I'm-sex-on-the-legs-Cullen! He's so going to fuck you! I'm like so jealous!" Did you notice Alice likes to say "like" a lot, but apart from that she's nice.

Rosalie continued: "Me too! But I always thought he had a thing for you, I bet he digs the quite, plain type.." I gotta add, it's not that she said that in a _mean_ way, she is just really confident about herself and I actually am quite and plain. "...Do you think he's gonna spank you? My favourite one, that is. He asks me to stay after class, tells me I'm a very bad girl, lifts my skirt and spanks me. With his bare hand of cause, because its hot. And then he takes me right from behind...not even getting his jeans of...Oh did I meantion, that he is wearing jeans?"

And back to Alice: "O really, well my favourite one is, that I meet him at a club, he's like totally drunk, doesn't recognizes me. And we like hit it off and like totally doing it behind the back door.!"

Then the two of them, girlfriends from hell, turn to me:

"So Bella? Spill the truth, what's your favourite fantasy about the gorgeus devil from the teacher lounge?" I really didn't know what they were on about. I mean, ok, I admit Mr. Cullen **might** be **kind** of good looking, if you like the Emo-Type and I don't. Mh....Ok he's more than good looking, really gorgeus, but still my teacher! And what's this about, favourite story? They had _more_? That's so kinky, dreaming about a teacher.

"I ...I don't have one, sorry" Ok you may have noticed, that I'm not saying excactly what I think, hell I even apologized....I'm such a loser. Sometimes I wish I could speak up my mind, like Rose or even Alice, but without the "like"s. But I was actually telling the truth! It had never entered my mind to think about Mr Cullen in that way, let alone have my fair share of fantasies about him.

...Until now obvioulsy. Thank you my two Ex-best-friends! While I could have spent my afternoon sulking around, reading a book and avoiding the occasional glare from the....what did Alice call him? "Devil from the teachers lounge", I sit here having fantasies about the man who is gloomily sitting behind his desk. Like I said, he's an Emo...you should see him and then you would think the same. I mean he's a teacher, but I've never heard more than 5 words put together from him, exept when he throws a fit (Emo!). In that case he can be quite...._vocal._

Hm I wonder, if he's the dirty-talk kind of guy, although I don't have any experience, but I can figure as much. I bet he's getting...Oh my god! _Fuck_, I'm doing it again. Having dirty thoughts about a teacher, my life is offically hell...

The worst thing is, I still gotta stay **2** hours alone with him (Yeah that's right I got 3 hours, for LOOKING OUT OF THE WINDOW!) and I already spent one hour trying NOT to notice his appearance. Because now those two started it, I can't help noticing that he actually is quite ... _fit_ (for an Emo). Whoever invented the term "Sex Hair" had definetly Mr. Cullen in mind. And his body isn't that bad at all, ok it's great, for an Emo...So you already see, that my plan (not to notice him) did not work out. I am _soooo_ surprised! (add sarcasm here).

Five minutes ago I learned that I prefer Rosalie's fantasy, you may have noticed. And while Mr Cullen is correcting papers, no doubt giving them all unfair marks, I sit here in my chair and creaming in my panties. Yeah that's right, you heard it, I confessed. How am I supposed to help it? I am having a **porn **playing in my mind, you would get aroused to! And it's **kinky**, so it is somehow more alluring. Maybe I should surrender. Yeah that's a great idea. Fuck you all. I'm leaning back in my chair and give myself to the devil...

_I c__ouldn't move, with him holding me down. His grip almost hurt me, but the subtle pain just added more to my arousal, I did not think I liked this kind of thing. Kinky. He continued to grid his hip against mine and groaned an animalistic groan. He leaned in, so that his whole body was pressed against mine and my not-so-there breasts were squeezed against the desk. I jumped a little bit, when he licked my ear without a warning. I think I liked that. And then he bit my earlope, not so subtle and I'm in heaven_

"_Hgnnn" Was that me? Good this man drives me wild, I have never thought that....._

Somethings changed. Something. What is it. I look around the empty classroom, for the source of my notion. And I find it immediatley. It is not that there is something different to look at. _Mr Cullen_. He stopped marking (and making a hell lot of noise, how can somebody make that much comotion with _paper_?) and stares at me. Mr Cullen strares at me. _Why_? Am I missing something? What did I do a second agoooooooooooooh**h** **fuck**! No I did **NOT** just groan aloud, did I? **Shit** that's why I don't have dirty fantasies, at school. _Fuck! Fuck fuck._...Now I'm sitting here, I'm all over my chair and I just fucking groaned a sexual groan, in front of Mr Cullen, whom I had a fantasy about...I hate those bitches! They should burn in fucking hell! burn burn **Burn**!

I wait for the fit. I wait for him to lose his temper, like he showed us every day in class. I wait for him to ask me what the fuck I'm doing (yes he does swear! Big suprise) But he doesn't do anything. Just stares....and I am _really _trying to stare back, along the lines, "I did not do anything"....but I can't, his green eyes are too extreme. I'm averting my eyes. That's when I hear a scrap like a chair being moved and a second later I realise that Mr Cullen must have moved. Now I do not wait for him to speak, I practically storm out of the room, shouting "Can I go to the bathroom?" Yeah I even ask, Mr Cullen is with it. However I do not wait for the answer, but at least I asked, I hope that's a bonus when I get back and he shouts at me for leaving. Remember: No going to the bathroom while detention with Mr Cullen, you have to surpress your natural urges, because he _fucking_ said it! Well screw it I'm not staying in there!

In the bathroom, the one after the next one to Mr. Cullens room (**Yes** I didn't take the nearest one, cause I am really scared that he comes after me and drags me back to the room...do not laugh, he really is mental like that!) I stare at the mirror.

**WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?**

_The real action is going on in chapter 2, but I need comments for that..._

_So I'm quite suprised,. Where did that came from? You may have noticed, that I don't really like the two. Might have come through, cause I called Edward Emo the whole time...well he is. But I think the two of them are making a perfect fanfiction-couple, don't know why...maybe cause they don't really have a charakter except "I love Edward/Bella"... I think now I'm going to be flamed, well that's my opinion so live with it. My apology is a kinky fanfiction with a teacher-Edward. I like teacher-Edward..._

_Twilight's my guilty pleasure..._

_PS: If you're going to flame me like "Edward's soo cool, and their love is soo strong, you're just jealous!!!!!", I'll laugh...._

_PPS: I don't have an english correction programm, so I'd like someone to look over my spelling for the second chapter. Cookie-Please?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Er I just no__ticed that Mr. Cullen gave a reading assingnmet in maths class?! Ok my explanation: He does what he wants. Thing is, he might be a maths teacher, but if he feels like teaching English, he fucking teaches English! Right I kind of like that. *proud of herself*_

Alright, what do I do? My choices are few:

_One_. Go back to the classroom, apologize (like he cares!) and bare the following fit of an extremly angry emo. Mr Cullen can get really scary. I'm going to have nightmares for weeks after that. Weird thing is I kind of hope, that he is angry about me leaving the detention room , _too_ angry to remember that I actually groaned ... because of him. Well he doesn't know **that**. Thank fucking good. But he is not stupid. He may be an asshole, but stupid he most certainly is **not**. He is fucking brilliant. Geez that just went down like acid. And I bet he has an ego the size of ... Canada?..no the States are bigger..anyway I bet he totally thinks he is the BEST (yes with capital letters). So his thoughts might go along the lines (imagine me imitating him, with a deep voice): 'Oh, she groaned, that means she is aroused...hm why might that be? Oh stupid me, it is because of me that she groaned. Hell I'm hot! I (notice that he is thinking "me" a lot?) bet she _wants me to shove her against a wall and rip of her shirt so that I can pay attention to her hardend nipples. I bet she will groan again like before. Hm then I should show her how she can _thank_ me properly, buy pushing her to her knees, taking her hand and guide it to my....._

I come to my senses, early enough to hear the echos of my groans, which are meeting me from the white tiled wall. Fuck I did it again, but that was just weird. I nearly got of thinking as a guy, about me (as this guy) fucking myself....is that masturbation? Does that mean I'm _gay_? I'm confused. The really bad thing is, that I did not notice that I did it aloud, again. Obviously I cannot stop myself from having fantasies, and when I'm having fantasies I cannot stop moaning aloud. _Check mate_.

That leads to my next choice:

_Two_. I stay. Here. In the bathroom and hope he goes home sometime. But this plan would just work if he wasn't afraid to enter a girl's bathroom. I think I established earlier that he most likley is **not** afraid to do that...hiding wouldn't do any good... so I can scrab staying here. When I think about him fuming, running around school, searching every bathroom for me, yelling, I get all.....bothered again. Fuck, angry imaginary-Mr-Cullen is hot. I bet if it was real-life angry Mr Cullen I would piss my pants, and not in a good way.

How long have I been here? I _plan_ to look at my watch and discover..nakedness. Where's my "Hello Kitty"-watch? (Don't judge me, it was a gift from Alice and she is/was one of my best friends..not mentioning the fact that she would literally **kill** me if I **dared** not to wear a gift from her) Now where the fuck is it? I never take it off, in case Alice pays a sudden visit...wait a minute I took it off yesterday, because I spilled orange juice all over my right arm, and I think Emmet was there. In the same room. Emment is my bigger brother and when I say big I mean _big_. He resembles more a bear than a human, and I think he would take that as a compliment. You know these annoying kind of persons, who enter a room, laugh aloud and gotta tell everybody who doesn't want to hear it, that you fell from a cushion with five and broke your leg? Well I do. Ladies and Gentlemen: _My Brother_! And now he got me in deep shit again. Bastard of brother! Idiot stole my watch...I wonder, why Alice did not notice that, maybe she has a punishment in mind...ha she can leave that because this bloody situation is the best punishment ever. Now I don't even know how long I have been in here. I would think it were just a few minutes, but I do not trust myself with my spacing out all the time...I need a solution!

_Three_. I could run. Run for my life. And never come back to school, change my name, live in Europe and eat baguette...I wonder, would Charlie help me, if I told him the situation? (me being chased by Mr Cullen). Hm, actually I want to finish my education. What do I do in Europe without a degree? And I don't even like baguette...

Shit.

I think that just leaves one option.

Door numer one.......

God help me!

_I am sooo sorry for the long wait, for the painly shortness of this chapter and for the not-existence of the "action" which I proclaimed earlier. But that's all your fault...it really is! I planned to make that a twoshot, but your awesome reviews, and the whole lot of people who favourited/alerted my story convinced me to make a longer story, so I have to change some things...__but don't worry the kinky stuff will continue *muhahah*_

_You guys really are great..__I thank you soo much for the comments! I never got that many..but my other stories are good too, so try them! _

_By the way: "extremly angry emo" try to say that four times in a row! Lol_

_Did you wonder, why the story is named "my" cullen? I tipped it in wrong when I saved it on my pc...and I thought that was funny, so I kept it...._

_Oh and a cookie for the first to notice the slight Doctor Who refrence/quote in the first chapter. ^^_


	3. NO NEW UPDATE SORRY

NO NEW UPDATE!

I'm just writing this, because I think it's fair to tell you:

I almost had the new chapter ready, but then my lovely Pc got a really mean virus, I cannot open anything, not even paint or word for that matter. I do not know how long it takes, to clear things up.

I'm writing this on my work pc, so I'm really desperate. I try to update as soon as my Computer is working again. Wish me luck!

SORRY YOU GUYS!

PS: Still haven't seen the new movie….nobody wants to go with me because I will make stupid comments … *sniff*


	4. Chapter 3

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

In.

Out.

In.

...

Ok that's not helping. Not at all. I gotta gather the courage to enter the room again. I bet I look completly weird, standing in the hallway, muttering to myself. Ok. I go in on three.

One...

Two...

Three...

...

Damn it!

I chickend out again!

Fuck, I know for sure, that every second, I'm standing here, gives Mr. Cullen an anger level up.

I reach for the hadle. Turn it. Brace myself. Am actually holding my breath. Go in. Close the door carefully. And see something, that makes me hold my breath a little longer, than it's healthy.

Mr Cullen. He is not angry, but at the moment I cannot really tell anything his state of emotion, because he's kneeling on the floor. Head down.

ON MY FUCKING CHAIR!

To be precise:

He is ACTUALLY SNIFFING the chair, on which I had my "daydreams" earlier on.

And, in my complete stupidity, I actually am thick enough to say something. Well. I try.

"I...er...y...Mr Cullen..th...ck..." which was supposed to mean: "I really want to know, what your doing Mr Cullen. What the fuck?" Bad thing is, that the worst part, the part with the name of the Pervert actually sniffing my ... womanly smell..., is getting out quite clearly...the rest? Not. Bad Luck.

But, hurray, I succeded to make him notice me (mind the sarcasm). And I wasn't swearing, which is normally required in this kind of situation. I think. I haven't been in this kind of situation before and I doubt that it is a normal thing to happen and that there's a protokoll, but swearing actually seems like a good thing to do. And I just busted it. Again.

He turns his head. Not sitting up and I notice that I'm still holding my breath, but strangley I am not able to let it out yet. Maybe that has something to do with the fact, that Mr Cullen is grining at me.

Grining. The Emo is Grining. Lucky me: I found a thing that is even scarier than an angry Mr. Cullen Emo: A grining Mr. Cullen Emo. One of the three things, I never wanted to achieve in my life: Find something more scarier than my Maths teacher throwing a fit.

"Miss Swan. Do you care to explain?" he says, still fucking grinning. Still sitting on the floor. And Still having a bloody hand on my chair.

And that's it. I suddenly find my long lost courage. Really. Right in this moment. Just what I needed. I cannot think of a moment, which is more NOT suitable for finding my long lost courage. But here I go.

"Well, do YOU care to explain Mr. Cullen?" and this is how I died. I mean surely I am gonna die, he is going to kill me, I know that for sure.

"Do I care, to explain what?" Ladies and Gentlemen the Emo-Grin is in for another round! And as a special: Raised eyebrows.

"Well, why are you sniffing my 's just disgusting"

"And why is that?"

"Because I...just a few minutes ago..I..." OH NO! I quickly clamp my hand over my treacherous mouth. Damit to hell with him and his intelligence! I nearly blurted out, that I...well what I did earlier on on the chair. Not going to happen Cullen! I stare at him in horror.

"You wanna know what I think, Swan?" He's finally raising himself, so I get intimitated again, and take a step back. He acknowledges that with a light chuckle.

"Er...no, I don't think so." And I loose my courage again. Wow that didn't last very long. Maybe Europe isn't so bad after all...One step more.

"I think..." Well thanks for asking anyway, asshole! " you had a little _fun_ earlier on, during your detention" Now he takes a step. In my direction! I'm so fucked. Natural urges cannot be denied so I take a step back, again.

"I think, you did something naughty, Miss Swan. Am I right." And suddently he is standing in front of me, backs me against the classroom door, trapping me.

I close my eyes, because I don't want to see Mr Cullen, just a few seconds before I die, that would't be good.

"Something very naughty." I can feel his hot breath against my face.

"Miss Swan..." Not more than a whisper. Am I dreaming? Am I having a nightmare right now? Because I cannot believe that I am in this type of situation rigth now. I mean I'm not Rose..or Alice. I don't get harrassed. And this is Mr.-Fucking-Cullen, he might me emo, but he is undoubtetly is hot, and I bet he has women swarming all over him. Hot Women, Mature Women. So what the fuck is he doing right now? Does he get a kick out of this? Can't he leave me alone?

"Did you get off, or should I help you finish?" What the hell? Shocked as I am, I snap my eyes open, and look into Mr Cullens face, which is definetly to close to mine.

"What?" He did no really say, what I think he said? Or did he?

"I didn't know that my presence alone could make high school girls so wet, that they have to go to the bathroom to finish off. I would have helped you. " Definetly into Dirty talk then. That's settled then, one mytery solved, hurray.

"I..I .. don't know what you are talking about..." Back into shy Bella-mode.

"Oh Miss Swan, should I prove my point?" With that he lays a hand on my hip, explaining HOW exactly he meant to prove his point. I splap away his hand, like it's burning me, which is possible more on the truth side, than I would acknoledge.

"Don't touch me! You're a fucking teacher!" With that, his face darkens again. "Right" He looks like somebody just broke his favourite toy.

"Right Miss Swan, as responsible _teacher_ I should report this incident right to the head master. Do you really want that Miss Swan?" Hm. Let's think about Charly being ordered into school because his little precious daughter got aroused while being alone with a male teacher. Yeahh-

"No. Please don't tell." I am defeated and the grin is back again, possible more devilish than before.

"That's a good girl, keep begging and I might let you go..." I look at him in surprise. "..for now." I think about that for a while and make my desicion.

"Please?" I say reluctantly and he actually lets out a low moan and leans in, so that his mouth is at my ear. Too close. This man is definetly too close for my mental health.

"Beg me with a kiss..." He doesn't mean that! He cannot possibly mean that! He is a bloody teacher and I'm pretty sure this situation is exactly what one would call sexual harassment. But he doesn't look like he's kidding, I'm not even sure, if an Emo is capable of kidding. Well I'm not a little girl, not a chicken and I definetly don't want Charly to hear about this. That man is overpowered by me saying I have my monthly problem...

So I take up all my courage. Lean in. Gulp. And give Mr Cullen a quick peck on the cheek.

...

And this asshole actually has the decency to laugh. He laughs at me? This time it's my turn to glare at him.

"What? I did it, so let me go!"

"You are so cute.." he manages to say after he calmed down a bit.

"I meant a real kiss..." and with this he crushed his lips against mine and I loose all sense of reality.


End file.
